The Future, Captain
by Zhespy
Summary: Forced to work together to uncover secrets hidden within S.H.I.E.L.D by order of Director Fury, the two must put aside their differences and learn to get along. However, defending the world against evil is not the only thing eventful in their lives. Insecurities, hardships, and a love that no one would have ever suspected await the two soldiers in their not so distant future.
1. Awakening

"_You don't give up do you?"_

The cold Johann felt was unlike any other. It wasn't ice and it wasn't water, it was a sharp biting wind that engulfed him as he lay still unable to move. Fear had spread throughout his chest like rushing water. He had no idea where he was or if he could be captured. _What happened when he held the tesseract? Was he dead?_ These questions flooded his mind as his vision remained dark.

"_Nope"_

Steve felt the warmth that resembled that of a mid-afternoon sun, it was cosy, and reminded him of home. He had no idea where he was, or why he couldn't move or see. Something about the warmth lead him to believe he was in a safe and familiar place. However, he could still feel them, the harsh punches of anger that came from the fight between the Red Skull and him. His eyes so full of fury and hate, they still burned into his soul even now. It was almost like he could see them in the darkness.

"_You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations. I have seen the future captain! There are no flags!"_

Anger pulled at Johann's heart, at the memories that poured into his mind. Rogers had denied joining him on the campaign that would rock the world, he didn't understand his potential or just how perfect he was. Rogers was hand chosen by Erskine to be the superior man and he instead chooses to fight in some petty war between nations. _For god's sake his name is Captain America. How pathetic is that! _Johann stopped his tirade of thought for a moment to clear his mind, perhaps he wasn't just upset that Rogers was fighting for the other side. He remembered what Steve had said to him, how he refused to join him to create a better future for the world, it… Hurt. He knew he was worthless compared to the other super soldier, there was no doubt about that, but perhaps he wanted to be something more with the American, an unstoppable duo. They could have made a perfect world together and Rogers didn't even bother to listen. Johann settled for a moment sinking into a sort of sad feeling. Why was it so hard for him to accept that this one particular man didn't even try to see his vision? He was jerked out of thought by the faint sounds of loud clangs nearby, fear returning to him quickly.

"_Not my future!"_

Steven began to hear the faint sound of cars outside his window as they hummed along the busy road beneath him. Sounds of people moving around the town and loud honks began to wake Steve from his unconscious state. He slowly started to regain his senses, first hearing and then touch. He felt as though he was laying on a very soft cloud with a thick blanket over him. His head propped up enough to be comfortable and the pillow was soft enough to be almost engulfing. For a moment fear struck him, he could have been in enemy territory where Schmidt blinded him with the light of the cube and proceeded to kidnap him. The fear however faded as he sunk deeper and deeper into his bed before finally opening his eyes. To say it hurt to see the sun was an understatement. He pushed himself however, and managed to open his eyes wide enough so that he could see his surroundings. He found himself in a plain room with very generic furniture, strangely familiar yet foreign at the same time. The sound of a familiar baseball game played over the radio that was in his room. He slowly sat up in his bed and looked at the window then to the door. Suspicion set deeply in his chest before slowly manoeuvring himself out of the blankets so that his legs were out of bed ready to run if he needed.

A knock came at the door and a lady dressed in a well put together uniform stood before him. She wished him good morning but something about her was off, she looked a little _too_ perfect. Her accent was strange, nothing like the girls he knew back at home. That's when he heard that familiar cheer over the radio, that game, he remembered being there that day. His comfort faded immediately as he jumped up from the bed, his body ached terribly but he knew he had to get out of there. He managed to smash through the wall realising he wasn't in a real room at all. Then he ran, his legs ached his body screamed for him to stop moving but despite all of the protesting he continued to run. Where he was going he didn't know, he just knew he had to leave. That's when he found himself running in the middle of a busy street, television screens plastered on every building accompanied with blinding flashing lights. Hundreds of people were roaming the streets, hundreds of eyes staring at him as if he were the enemy. It was New York, yet not the one he remembered and not the one he felt at home with. "At ease soldier!" A power voice called from behind him as he was suddenly surrounded by men in dark uniforms with weapons at the ready. The man approached almost cautiously but with a swagger of confidence. There was nothing overly strange about this man other than his very noticeable eyepatch. Steve felt he was going insane, what was happening? Who are all these people? What happened to my home? His mind was running in circles and he felt as though he was going to pass out from the stress. "Ah look, I'm sorry about that little show back there but, we thought it best to break it to you slowly," the man with the eyepatch spoke in a calm tone.

"Break what?" Steve questioned the only thing he wanted to know was just that, what. The man's commanding eyes shifted to that of sympathy as he looked down at Rogers with a small sigh.

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost 70 years."

The world went silent, all the noise he had heard left his mind, as everything stood still. He looked around at the world that now presented itself to him. _That couldn't be right, how could anyone sleep for 70 years?_ _Is that why his eyes trained and his body ached? What happened to the Red Skull? Did he die in the plane crash? _All he could remember was the blinding light from the tesseract and the plane suddenly nose diving into the ice. He never even said goodbye to Peggy, Steve wondered if she could possibly still be around.

"You going to be okay?" The man asked with genuine concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah just, I was in a plane and- and I had a mission."

The rattling on metal bars grew louder in Johann's ears. He finally dragged his eyes open and was greeted by a dim and cold room. Once his eyes had adjusted he slowly began to lift himself up but found himself unable to. Restraints had been tied around his wrists, ankles, as well as across his body. _Captured_. He turned his head left and right as he tried to survey the darkness around him. The room was too dark to make out anything fully, he knew wherever he was he was in the middle of it. Suddenly a loud sharp bang resounded throughout the room as someone hit something very hard against a metal pole. "Well fellas, I've just been told the old Nazi is finally awake, Summers, go and get the food." A muffled cocky American voice came from the right of him. Johann concluded he must be in some sort of cell, they wouldn't just leave him out in the open a decision like that would be foolish. _Nazi_, Johann spat in his mind, _if only they knew what I did to those idiots during the development of my weapons, they'd think twice when associating me with them._ The sound of metal twisting out of shape filled his sensors then suddenly he felt he was no longer restrained. He cautiously and slowly pushed himself to sit upright getting a better look of the room. The walls were a dark metallic colour and the floor looked like solid concrete, _solitary_. Voices joked and laughed with each other outside of the door._ They will regret mocking me_, his mind hissed as he slowly slid off the table and placed his legs onto the ground. He noticed almost immediately that his full leather attire was gone, he had been put in what can only be described as prison overalls. _How did they manage to do this to me? I know I was knocked unconscious but surely I would have felt movement around me at some point. _He looked down at his chest to see if he could make out a number or any clue as to where he was but it was futile as he still couldn't see properly. A hard knock resounded on the metal door and he stared at it like a cautious cat not ready, but waiting, to strike.

"Do you think we could just shove his food under the door and leave? I am not too keen on seeing hi-"

"Relax Summers, it's not like he can do much to us. He has been asleep for years right? That's gotta have some sort of toll on the body. He can probably barely lift his head, look, just open the door a little bit and drop the tray quickly on the floor and presto! You did it." This American was the same one that ordered the timid man to fetch food for him. _Asleep? Years? How is that even possible?_ Johann questioned his face showing mixed emotions of shock and fear. He quickly moved his way behind the door so that should it be opened he could pull it open and escape. _They must be lying a way to strike fear in me,_ he thought to himself as he pressed his body firmly against the door. He couldn't ignore his legs aching or the fact that his head was throbbing from getting up so quickly. _Perhaps they sedated me, there is no other reason as to why they would bother undoing the restraints_. The door creaked and rattled as locks began to undo themselves and click open. Slowly, but surely, the door was pushed open by a small recruit who peered in the room before stating.

"He's gone?" In a rather shocked but still timid voice. The older American peered over his recruit before letting out a chuckle.  
"Come out come out where ever you are Red Skull," he called mockingly as the other soldiers around him try to hush him as they moved away from the cell. "Oh come on you pussies, he is harmless, anyway we have guns remember?" The guard spat at his friends before pushing past Summers turning to his right to be greeted by the Red Skull who was a noticeable foot taller than him. "Hiya pal!" The guard grinned widely at him before grabbing the tray of food and placing it on his bed. Johann didn't speak, merely watched him. "What got nothin' to say?" The guard looked almost hurt he seemed to really want to start a fight with the old soldier. "Oh that's right you probably don't understand English! Ah well I can't speak Nazi so I ain't gonna help you there. Uh," the guard looked between the food and Johann before talking in a mockingly exaggerated voice, "you eating the food okay?"

Johann sneered, being mocked as if he was some dumb school boy burned a hatred in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. "I speak English you pathetic American," he spat back folding his arms against his chest. "Why don't you instead tell me where I am before I send your head through a wall or would you like me to spell that out for you?" Johann snapped back in the same mocking tone as he stepped away from the wall so that he stood before the guard fully.

"Woah hey pal, I didn't mean it ya know, no need to get your feelings hurt," as he said this he signalled for his other men to enter and as they did they slammed the door fully open all brandishing their weapons at him. "We don't want any trouble with you, we just came here to give you some food, okay?" Johann didn't flinch at the sight of the guns which caused the guard to become slightly unnerved, but he held his ground knowing he had back up. "Now, I'm not sure what that director Fury has install for you but I am sure it won't be pretty, ya probably gonna spend the rest of your life locked up here, so ya better start being nice to-." Before the guard could even think about finishing his sentence the Red Skull leaped forward grabbing him by the collar and pushed him hard into his fellow men who toppled over each other. He quickly leaned down, grabbed a gun, and ran passed them. He had no idea where he was or how he was going to get out, but he knew there had to be a way. His breathing quickened along with his steps as he continued to clamber down hallways that seemed to stretch on forever.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before noticing an emergency exit. He heard voices and alarms begin to sound as he sprinted towards the escape stair well. He slammed open the door and found himself surprisingly on the bottom floor of the stairs. _What in-_. He had no time to question it, he heard the slamming of boots on metal following him quickly. He took in a deep breath and began sprinting and climbing his way up the stairs. The alarms blared in his ears, they were deafening, and it began to sound like they were coming from inside his head. Exhausted, and barely able to move he finally reached what seemed to be the ground floor. When he opened the door he was greeted by rows of soldiers, surrounding by dimly lit cells with glass walls. His breathing was laboured but he stepped forward with a tired, but confident, stride. The sound of guns cocking and loading rang around the room as the large hanger door on top of the facility opened. Some of the men quickly ran out of the way when a peculiar looking jet landing gracefully in the middle of the room in front of him. For a moment Johann thought he was dead. The room looked foreign, unlike any American base he had the misfortune of seeing. The technology of the jet shocked him and his mind flew into a state of panic. His eyes darted around the soldiers, the room, and back to the exit of the jet which began to open. Everything was futuristic, flashing lights, images that appeared to shimmer with perfect colour reflected on security camera televisions. The design of the cells unlike anything he had ever seen. His exhausted legs felt like they were going to buckle, he felt himself losing consciousness. Johann inhaled deeply trying to pull himself together but, what if the guard outside his cell was telling the truth? What if he had been asleep for years? A commanding presence stepped his way out of the jet followed by two similar dressed agents.

"Hey now everyone, let's all calm down, our friend here looks a little lost," the same man who greeted his arch-nemesis was now here to speak to him. The man waved his hand to the mix of guards and soldiers and they began to stand at ease, but never letting their guard down. He slowly moved over to Johann who watched him carefully his dark blue eyes surveying him cautiously. _Some sort of spy no doubt, and agent, probably working for the Strategic Scientific Reserve_. Even though Johann was completely outnumbered some soldiers were still terrified of him, perhaps it was because of his history, or simply his grotesque red skull made them recoil into submission. "Confused? I'd be very surprised if you weren't, or maybe you're just good at hiding that sort of thing," he continued to speak as he made his way directly in front of the war criminal, only a meter or so away from him. "Got no plan now do ya? I'm sure the guards here have been most accommodating."

"Oh Ja, spectacular hospitality, I'll be sure to come back if I'm in the area," Johann joked with no hint of laughter in his voice. He had many questions he wanted to ask, but to ask and beg to know where and what was happening would make him appear weak, he couldn't let that happen. He would not submit.

"Hm, funny aren't you?" The man gave a small chuckle before sighing as he looked away from Johann for a moment to catch his thought. "You've been asleep for quite some time now. After your whole fight with Captain America you both went down, crashed straight into ice. We brought you here, thawed you out, and waited. When I say quite some time, I mean quite literally 70 years."

_70 Years._

Johann's eyes widened with shock, he couldn't hide the fear he felt in his eyes now. What had happened in 70 years? Was Captain America still alive as well? He took a step back and was met with the end barrel of a certain cocky guard's gun. He swallowed his fear as glanced behind him then back at the agent. "What will you do with me now that I am awake? If you're going to keep me here you might as well just kill me now." Submitting his pride to death clawed its way at his heart and his mind. It was not easy, but he couldn't live for God knows how long in this hell… Perhaps it was hell.

The agent let out a small chuckle and smirked playfully before waving his hand at the guard to tell him to back off. "Oh you're not staying here. I could use someone like you working for S.H.I.E.L.D, with restrictions of course I can't just let you out of here with no rules. You're still a war criminal after all, but a damn smart one." Johann tilted his head at the man, confused.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Johann asked seriously folding his arms across his chest, "you really think I am going to believe you? Why would an American want my help?" He let out a small laugh then continued, "This deal does not sound promising, like you said I am a war criminal which means the war must be over, you have nothing to give trade with me. I have nothing left, especially nothing left to lose."

Fury shook his knowing the Red Skull was not going to be easily convinced. He looked around the room before taking another step closer to him. "Let's talk privately shall we?"


	2. A New Beginning

The cold wasn't as harsh anymore as Johann sat in a very secure plane seat his arm fastened securely to the armrests by electrified restraints. Two agents sat beside him guns at the ready should the old war criminal think to make a daring escape. He sighed and leaned back in the chair before casting his gaze around at the jet itself. It was incredible, to say the least, technology had greatly advanced since he had been awake and it was incredible to look at. Even the cuffs that were restraining him fascinated him to no end. The way the metal components were together by a strange blue electrified light made his eyes light up with glee. He calmed down as to not show too much enthusiasm for the new world he wanted to remain his reserved self as to not lose the air of intimidation that surrounded him.

Nick Fury sat directly across from him, his eyes never leaving him except when he glanced down at a handheld device in his hand. "We're gonna have to do something about that face of yours," he said bluntly his eyes looking down at the device. Johann winced at the thought of his grotesque features it never really settled in him what he looked like. He could feign superiority all he wanted, have his picture painted and everything, but it never stopped that empty gnawing feeling of looking disgusting.

"What do you suppose we do about it then?" Johann asked as he looked directly at Fury with no sign of interest on his face.

"Well, I'm sure some of my men can come up with something that would work, maybe even make ya look like who you used to. However, it would only be a hologram at best… You know, like an illusion," Fury continued to explain finally looking at the man he was talking to.

"Let's just wait to see if it's necessary," Johann replied sternly casting his eyes towards the exit as he felt the plane slowly coming to a stop as it hovered closer to the ground. It amazed him that the plane was able to land without needing any sort of runway. The door slowly opened and he was escorted out in handcuffs. The bright light of the outside world hit him all at once caused him to recoil and close his eyes for a moment. He hadn't seen much light except through the jet window and even that was greatly tinted. He stood on the ground of some modernised army base. The ground as covered in dusty sand and the buildings replicated that of an old warehouse, but old was far from what this place was. Jets known as Quinjets stayed secure in the hanger while various buildings held advanced weaponry and technology.

"Welcome to your new home Red Skull," Fury said with a grand gesture at the area around him, "I know it's not your old HYDRA base but I am sure it will suit you just fine." Johann didn't reply and merely followed the man that people referred to as 'The Director' around. A smaller, stouter, man came rushing over to his side greeted the man with a smile before he quickly glanced at the Red Skull. "What's the status, Coulson?"

"Nothing new on Operation Tortoise, ah- he is here now and making himself comfortable, and I see you ah have the other asset," Coulson's eyes were a mix of dislike and pure delight as he looked the Red Skull up and down.

"Well let's bring this nice man so he can see his old friend again," Fury said flicking his hand for the soldiers to lead the Red Skull behind him into one of the more office-based buildings on the far side of the facility. The more Johann studied the interior the more he realised that it was accommodation as well as an office space with multiple floors to potentially house most of the people on the base. _Convenient._

Johann heard the sounds of clicking and a small zap before one of the soldiers quickly took the cuffs off of him before they fell to the ground. He grabbed at his wrists to see if they were harmed, they looked perfectly fine. He noticed the soldiers taking a few paces back to give him some space, perhaps he was free to roam now? "The only reason we took those cuffs off is that we're about to conduct a little trust exercise, for this we're going to need you to close your eyes," the smaller Coulson said with the shameless confidence he casually possessed. Johann scoffed at him annoyed about being tested on as if he was some naïve child. He gave an annoyed sigh he closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

He waited what felt like a few minutes before he heard the faint gasp followed by the sound of angry footsteps. Those footsteps came to a halt only a few meters away from Johann. "Alright, now this is the trust exercise, you must not move from where you are standing no matter what. Okay, you can open your eyes now." Slowly Johann blinked his eyes open and to his anger, shock, and horror he soon discovered that the footsteps belonged to that of Captain America. His eyes hardened into angry slits as he was ready to leap at the man who ruined his perfect plan for world salvation. He knew, however, that is exactly what they wanted from him, they wanted him to be the war criminal they continued to insist he was. After a few moments of clenched fists he calmed his breathing as best he could and stared directly into the hazel blue eyes of Steve Rogers.

Rogers, on the other hand, looked ready to spit venom at Johann. He was thrown into this new world and was just informed that they could potentially be working together. He barely had a grasp on reality let alone being made to deal with someone as hot-headed and arrogant as the Red Skull. They both stared at each other, silence falling over the room. Coulson looked eagerly between the two of them, he almost looked like he wanted a fight to occur. Fury looked calm but still anxious that something potentially messy could happen.

"I thought you were dead," Steve said in a disappointed tone with a hint of dislike.

"The feelings are mutual," Johann replied unfolding his arms causing some soldiers around them to perk up ready to intervene. "Yet here you are, and here we are, in a place where we don't belong, in a time we don't belong to. Unless of course, you've been awake for a long while now and you were all just waiting to play some nice joke on me because I am such a bad man," Johann spat looking around harshly at everyone before back to his arch-nemesis.

"I have been awake probably just as long as you Skull. Though I am too starting to believe this is some sort of a joke," to Johann's surprised it seemed Steve agreed with him on not truly trusting the intentions of the people around them.

Fury quickly put himself between the two soldiers putting his hands out to ease them, "listen, gentleman, we didn't expect either of you to be alive but now that we have you we could use your help. I am starting an initiative and I need skilled fighters on my side, as much it pains me to even consider accepting your help Skull it just so happens that I can't do much else with you." Fury's gaze was full of command as he glared at the unamused soldier whose arms folded themselves tightly against his chest.

"So we're just toy soldiers for you to command? Do you know who you're talking to?" Johann spat anger flaring in his electric blue eyes. In an instant soldier aimed their guns at his head ready to shoot should he attempt anything. Coulson looked at the soldiers quickly dismissing them with eyes that said 'calm the hell down before you make it worse.' Johann slowly turned his head to look at one of the soldiers who stepped back in fear at the glare that they received.

"I know exactly who I am talking to, ranked best amongst his peers Johann Schmidt easily outranked even those who had been training for years. It was not hard to imagine that Hitler's chosen soldier would be so effective in the field," Fury stoutly told him turning his whole body to face him looking up at him no fear evident on his face. "The reason you're not still frozen or dead is that you have impeccable strategic skills and other related advantages that I will need to discuss with you further."

Steven stood their anxious to find out answers he took a small insistent step forward before speaking, "excuse me Mr Director but, you do realise he was the leader of HYDRA right? Wanted to destroy the world? I can understand why you want a former US Soldier but him? You have got to be joking unless of course, this place is not somewhere I want to be." Rogers quickly took a step away from the Director and glanced around at the soldiers around him, perhaps this place was more sinister than he believed and they fake hospitality to capture him.

Fury looked like he just about had it with these two before he gestured for them to follow him into a private room. It was an old conference room and no one else had joined them. The pair reluctantly sat down but on opposite ends of the table. Fury sat on a bench at the front of the room rubbing his hand against his forehead working out another angle to come at these two stubborn soldiers with. "You two are more alike than you know, now if you two could just stop talking about the past for a second and hear me out." He paused leaning his head back against the wall before continuing, "I believe there is a sinister force within SHIELD. I don't know who or what has caused it but I have had scanners go through the databases and networks and there is nothing, but I know it's not true. I don't have anyone to trust and the fact I am asking you two is insane, but sometimes we make choices we don't understand." Fury's honestly shocked the pair and Steve's tense feelings faded as he slumped in his seat it all began to hit him at once and he had no idea what to do with his emotions. He realised that everyone he knew, everyone he cared about, the one he loved, they were all gone. It truly was the future and the shock of it all was only just setting in and it was terrifying. He rested his hand on his face as he kept his gaze away from the Director.

"So you want us to help you find this sinister presence and then what? Throw us in some cell for the rest of our life?" Johann piped up leaning forward looking more sceptical than scared.

"No, unless of course, you two commit some nefarious act, all crimes of the past will be wiped clean and if we do end up finding the snake in the grass then we can find something else for you to do, there is still this world to defend."

"World?" Johann said quickly with a raise of the brow before leaning back in his chair, the prospect of having all past crimes wiped was very promising. If they trust his skills enough to let him in on something like uncovering rats than certainly he could rebuild his empire and continue his previous plot in world domination. "Fine, I accept your proposition but only under certain conditions, I won't work for no reward."

Fury chuckled, "always ready to deal with business hm? Fair enough, look I will sort something out for you but for now, there isn't much. You two have been frozen for a long while so the first order of business would to get some sufficient nutrients in you that won't shock your systems and then work on a training schedule." Fury said quickly tapping some information into a small handheld device he had. When he finished typing a woman opened to the door to the conference room. She had her silver hair typed up into a neat bun and her blue to grey eyes looked the two new arrivals up to and down with interest. "Doctor, these are the two new arrivals, I am sure you know where they will be staying. If you could show them and tell them what you have in store for them that would be great, I need a good drink so don't bother contacting me."

The mysterious woman smiled, "you won't hear from me Fury," she then gestured for the two super soldiers to follow her. Johann seemed a lot more eager than Steve when it came to the mission they were tasked with. Perhaps it was because Johann had lost nothing other than his pride, while Steve had lost pieces of his soul back in the 40s. They continued down hallways and up elevators, the building was strange, like a multi-story army barracks disguised as apartments. They stood in the elevator together, silent. "I will give you two a few hours before dinner to settle yourselves in. In your rooms, you will find a change of clothes but if they are not of your liking or size we can easily get them replaced just call the number in the handbook provided." She paused for a moment before continuing, "There are many recreational facilities here as it is built to house and entertain its agents. In the handbooks provided, you can find maps to all facilities that you're allowed to be in, food hours, and your training schedules. Though, because you won't be eating with the others tonight you will have a separate schedule laid out for you."

Johann stopped for a moment to take in the information being rattled off to him, _organised_, he thought a smile creeping to his face. He could always appreciate people taking the time to make things as smooth and as ordered as possible, it was a key-value to him. Steve, on the other hand, was just thankful for some time alone, he wanted to just crash onto his bed and let out all of his frustration, anger, and sadness. He felt lost, and he didn't understand why the Red Skull wasn't expressing similar emotions, perhaps he did feel the same and he was good at hiding it. The elevator let out a small ding as the doors opened and she leads them to the end of the hallway. She opened one of the doors with a key card and stood beside it gesturing for both of them to go inside. The reaction she got was expected, distress, bargaining and all sort of other emotions came out of the two of them as it was suggested that they had to stay in the same room. The woman sighed she didn't want to go through this, "listen, gentlemen, I am sorry I know you two have history but I am sure you understand how barracks work. You're lucky you don't have to share with more than two people. If you two don't end up getting along and attempt to murder each other we could move you as some of the agents will be leaving and you two will have separate rooms but for now, this is all I can do."

"I'll gladly sleep outside," Johann piped up with a fold of his arms in annoyance.

"That won't be necessary, look it's only going to be for a few weeks. As soldiers, I am sure you two are accustomed to sleeping next to other people you might not like so this isn't any different to that."

"You do realise this man wanted me dead right?" Steven chimed in a little mad he was going to be stuck with a murderer.

"You wanted to kill me too so we're even," Johann snapped back at Rogers who just rolled his eyes in return.

The woman bought a hand to her face and began to understand what Fury meant by needing a drink. "Listen!" She snapped at the two of them sick of their squabbling. "You two need to get over yourselves and suck it up. It's not going to be for long and besides sharing a living space you won't have to necessarily interact with each other. So here are your room keys," she said frustrated as she shoved the key cards into their hands. "I am not to be contacted for any housekeeping bickering, I am the doctor in charge of your recoveries. Now, get in there and shut up."

Johann was on the brink of snapping at her, how dare she speak to him like that. He was not going to be bossed around by some doctor, he was a leader. But before he could attempt to have another word in Steve pulled him into the room as if he knew what he was about to say. Steve quickly shut the door behind them with a small apology to the lady who helped them.

"They can't expect us to just get along, do they? Do they not realise we just spent the past months fighting each other, you blocking me at every turn until eventually, we got each other killed? Well, I guess to them it wasn't months ago it was years and…" Johann paused, it had been years, had the people of today forgotten about what it was like back then. Being unable to sleep soundly in fear that your enemy would be getting ahead of you. Always watching over your shoulder should a sniper be following you, never truly letting your guard down. Johann took a moment to collect his rampaging thoughts exhaling deeply.

"I get how you feel," Steve said a sad tone to his voice as he walked past Johann to explore the rest of the room. It was surprisingly spacious for such a small area. The beds separated by bedside tables large curtains covering the windows and desks pushed against the wall, both with handbooks with their respective names on them. It was a plain room with essentials for hot water for teas and a microwave for small meals. Though of course, the two of them had never seen before in their lives as they had gone down in the ice a few years before its invention. Both of them took a glance around the room before meeting at the new machine studying it. "Do you have an idea of what it is?"

"It could be anything," Johann noted bringing a hand to his chin as he studied it. "Perhaps since it's near the kettle it could have something to do with food." They both stared at it a little longer than they would have liked to admit before Johann shrugged pressing a couple of buttons on it. Steve retorted by flailing his arms for a moment.

"Wait what if you break it slow down pal," Steve said trying to stop Johann from potentially blowing the two of them up on their first day. His response was met with a laugh from the German as he pressed the final button. The machine kicked into life and a plate on the inside spun around with a light shining brightly inside.

"If the buttons were going to break it then they would not have had them on there," Johann mused before stopping the machine opening it and reaching his gloved hand inside to feel the warmth. "Oh, so it is to heat food, like an oven I guess. Perhaps it is just a modern oven," he commented before moving away from it all the interest he previously had drifted away as he sat down to read the handbook and the letter that came with it.

Steven was so surprised at how calmly Johann took to this new life it honestly was driving him up the wall. "How does none of this faze you!? We are in whole new time and you're just taking everything with this nonchalant attitude I mean, hell how do you do it? How are you not freaking out?" Steve blurted out in a flurry of frustration, fear and exhaustion. Johann looked up from the handbook to see Steve's freak out a small smirk planting itself on his face as he watched his enemy's deterioration.

"My dear Captain, I discovered years ago that freaking out about new and frightening things means you have to suffer twice as much. So I just take everything on the chin and pretend I know what's going on, clearly I have no idea what is happening and I too, to a certain degree, am quite fearful for my safety. I am not sure what you have to worry about, I'm sure your cell was nice and clean when you woke up in it."

There was a pause before it hit Steven that they weren't in the same place when he woke up. _A cell? Could he have been imprisoned while he was being tricked with the fake room? _He looked around from his nemesis before continuing, "I was never in a cell."


	3. Still

The world stopped breathing as the Red Skull's eyes lit up with fury. He slowly closed the book and placed it on the desk beside him. "What?" He questioned in a cold serious tone his face even more menacing than before. Steve felt fear tear its way at his heart as he took a defensive step backwards and pressed himself against the wall.

"Ah, you know… It doesn't matter anyway, we're here now and –"

"What did you say?" Johann asked again, the seriousness of his voice implied he did not want to be lied to or ignored. He stood up his terrifying gaze now meeting Steve. "I won't ask you again."

"I," Steve paused, "I was never in any sort of cell. I was trapped in more of a false reality, I guess they wanted to wake me up to the reality of the modern era slowly."

"Slowly," Johann repeated as his eyes drifted to the window behind him as his stared longing out of it. "Slowly," he repeated again. "They treated you… With Kindness and care." Johann paused long between his thoughts, but it was obvious that rage was building up inside him, one that would cause his old subordinates to flee into their respective areas. "Do you want to know where I was when I woke up? I found myself restrained, in a cold and dark solitary cell. To the jeers of foul Americans… mocking me. Though I guess it's understandable… To be treated so awfully since I am, so awful. Isn't that right?" With that he slowly turned around to face Steve again, viciousness still present in his eyes. "Well? Isn't it!" He spat taking a few commanding steps forward.

"Yes! That is right, you remember what you did Skull, don't act like you're a saint in this –"

"Oh, I am not acting like a saint! It's you who pretends to have done nothing wrong! Did your army, your stupid country, not fight in the war? Did they not kill people too? Or was it only me who killed people? You weren't even restrained? What if you attacked them thinking they were the enemy but oh no, of course not Captain America! The perfect soldier who could do no wrong except kill others and pretend to be perfect while doing so! You selfish hypocrite!" With an outburst of ancient rage, Johann burst past Steve who retaliates by grabbing his arm and forcing Johann away from the exit.

"Don't act like you weren't going to destroy the world for your own personal gain Skull!"

"I would never ignore that fact because I am not a liar. I would have destroyed the world and the evil within it if it wasn't for you and your self-righteous misdemeanours!" With a strong shove, Johann pushes Steve out of the way and marches his way towards the door, with a loud bang he slams the door open, which was now barely on its hinges and was greeted with a small soldier whose hands shook as they clutched on dearly to a letter. Johann's face was full of fury and he was ready to raise hell in anger at his treatment, but seeing the soldier stare up at him terrified, yet not looking away from his gaze, softened him and his burst of anger seemed to disappear as quickly as it came. He closed his eyes for a moment as the sounds of Steve clambering to his feet and running were heard. Steve quickly placed a hand on Johann's shoulder to stop him from running and to his surprise he was meet with a small flinch. Johann sighed before opening his eyes again and speaking in a softer voice, "what do you want boy?"

"I- uh- have a note from the Doctor. It's about your schedules tonight and tomorrow," the young soldier paused for a moment thinking that he had finished what he had to say before quickly looking back up at the two, "oh and you have been invited to dinner with them in the private dining hall on the third floor." He lifted the note up to the Red Skull who instinctively snatched from the boy's hands. He glanced at it and with a huff said.

"Thank you, you can go now. Oh and if you tell anyone about what you just heard you won't be able to hear anything again. Is that understood?"

"Completely!" The soldier scampered off as fast and as orderly as he could down the corridor. Some soldiers had made their way out of their rooms wondering what the commotion was and was greeted with Johann's glare to leave them alone and forget about it, which they gladly did.

Steve steered the other super soldier back inside and was ready to get mad at him again but was met with a surprisingly depressed mood from Johann who looked at him solemnly before making his way around him finding clothes that had been prepared for them to wear during their stay. He started picking out things to wear to the dinner and completely ignored Steve's presence. He noticed that he was provided with long sleeve and pants attire and was greatful for at least a little bit of consideration in his preferences.

Steve stood aghast as everything returned so quickly to normal, but he wasn't going to argue why all of sudden Johann's imprisonment didn't matter anymore. He made his way to his own clothes and they got changed respectively. After an hour of not speaking to each other, they both made their way to the elevators to go to dinner. Steve fiddled with his clothes fascinated by the new feel of them before remembering who was standing next to him as Johann's judging eyes watched him wringing his shirt with intrigue. Steve looked up at Johann and awkwardly smiled who returned it with a raise of his brow and a roll of his eyes as he looked elsewhere.

"Listen, now that we're going to dinner with Fury and maybe others, could you try to act at least a little bit less mad," Steve suggested to Johann hoping for not another outburst. He was meet with a scoff as the elevator dinged and they made their way to the dining hall. Fury and their doctor sat waiting as an arrangement of light foods were scattered on the table.

"There ain't nothing too crazy here for you two since it's still early days. Just take it easy and don't rush, you don't want a sore tummy," Fury said looking up at them with a small smile as he slowly ate a piece of his meal. The doctor looked up at them and nodded towards Fury to confirm his advice. The two of them sat down on a bench next to each other and Johann waited for Steve to make the first move, which he did. After picking out what they wanted they sat there eating, in complete silence. Fury sighed as he rubbed his fingers against his forward in pain, "you know, you two need to calm down, these walls aren't all that thick. I know you two had a fight, that is to be expected, but I don't want to see this continuing. Do I make myself clear?"

Steve looked up at Fury, then to Johann, then back to Fury, "you make yourself perfectly clear sir. You won't hear anything, at least not from me." Johann scoffed again, not replying to Fury's question.

"Is there something funny soldier?" Fury asked adjusting his posture both his and the doctor's gaze now on him.

"I just think it's funny that Rogers thinks he is the one who won't be causing a commotion when it's his wilful ignorance to the wider world around him that got both me and him in this situation." Steve went to retaliate but was met with a raised hand from Fury telling him to 'settle down'.

"Listen, I know you're going to try and push me and get me to bow down to you because you know I can handle a bit of your wrath as you might call it," Fury responded trying to meet Johann's gaze who was not looking at anyone but the wall. "It doesn't matter what has happened in the past, we have all been through this, what matters now is changing ourselves to accommodate our presence in the future."

"I'm surprised you don't have me chained to a leash. After all, if you're going to treat me like a dog that needs to learn his commands, then you might as well do it properly," Johann spat, his venom gaze meeting Fury.

"I know you're upset about how we treated you in the beginning –"

"How you treated me, in the beginning, is telling of how you're going to treat me for however long I survive here," Johann interrupted swinging out of the bench and standing up abruptly. "I've seen the way everyone looks at me as I'm some sort of circus freak, at least when people looked at me back then it was out of fear or respect. I do not appreciate being paraded about in prison garb and then expected to behave like a good little boy for you and your friends just because you don't understand my particularly evil battle strategy or cunning. Why don't you go and study it for yourself and kill me instead since that would be less painful and probably what you want!" Something about Johann's speech and thought pattern got the doctor on edge who quickly stood up as well and made her way a few meters in front of him.

"Now Johann, I'm going to need you to calm down, you're not reacting well to the sudden intact of nutrients and emotion. I can take you to the infirmary wing for a moment and –"

"I do not need to calm down!" Johann hissed, "What I need is for him to be dead and for me to be dead so that everything can be how it should be! If the world cannot be fixed by my vision then it is doomed to chaos and terror forever!" It was clear by Johann's body language that he was panicking, it was unsure what was causing the panic but his eyes darted wildly around the room as his breathing turned into hyperventilating. His vision began to blur and before he could retaliate further he passed out. Steve instinctively rushed to his side to make sure he was okay.

Fury shook his head and sighed, "this is going to be a long mission." The Doctor looked at Fury and shrugged in a way that said, 'what can you do?' She pointed towards Johann's body and looked at Steve.

"Can you please carry him and follow me to the infirmary? I have to make sure his vitals are okay. It must have been that violent outburst he had in your room earlier that caused this spiral, but we have to make sure." Steve nodded and slowly picked Johann up in a bridal sort of hold to make sure he did not fall out of his hands. For a moment he found himself staring at his face, it was oddly peaceful despite what just happened. It was a weird experience for him as he studied his features. From the small crevices of his cheeks to the sunken in eye sockets. While his face was grotesque Steve could picture a man there, someone before the Red Skull was created. The Doctor prodded his side and he was awoken from his trance.

After securing a bed and a room for Johann, Steve waited with a book by his bedside as the Doctor conducted tests. Guards stood at the door in case Johann was to awaken and try and make a run for it. The doctor finalised general checks and finished hooking him up to contraptions, which Steve didn't quite understand. She turned to him with a thoughtful gaze, "what did you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were looking at him before back in the dining hall. What about his face that intrigued you?" She questioned sitting down in the adjacent chair. Steve stared blankly at his book as his mind whirled with thought. He marked the page he was up to and shut it before looking back at the Doctor.

"I'm not sure. It was strange I've never seen him… Well… At peace really, of course, I haven't seen much of him at all a part from the times we fought. Even now when we were in our room and he was just sitting there reading. His mind and his eyes seemed to be going so fast with feeling and thoughts. It was like he was stressed and scared, but he never said anything nor did ever give any indication that that was the case."

"He most likely didn't want you to know what he was going through, it would explain why he passed out earlier. Being overwhelmed is a natural part of life, especially when greeted with an entirely new world. It is a shame, I expect when he was the leader of HYDRA, tears and emotion were not something he was permitted to show."

"I guess-" Before Steve could finish Johann stirred in his sleep disturbed by their speaking. The Doctor got up and told Steve to call her if she was needed and left the two alone. Johann slowly blinked his eyes open and was greeted with the dim white light of a cold infirmary room. With a groan, he slowly turned to look at Steve and let out a noise that Steve translated into disappointment. "Good to see you too."

"Don't be funny," Johann said tiredly, "it doesn't suit you."

"The doc said you fainting was probably from you getting angry before back in our room. I think its cause you bottled up your emotions and didn't want to admit that you were afraid the whole time you've been awake and you were overwhelmed by the shock of it all."

"Again with the being funny thing, seriously, it's not your forte."

Steve let out a small laugh, "yeah I guess you're right." He paused for a moment before looking down at Johann who stared up at him with now tired and soft blue eyes. "You know, things can be different now. I know you used to run HYDRA and make all your men fear you to the point where they would kill themselves, but you can't live your life in the shadow of fear. It's okay to have emotions, it's what makes us human." To Steve's surprise, Johann seemed receptive to the idea of a new life, a sad expression passed over his face and for a moment it looked as if he was going to break down in tears. However, the expression passed as quickly as it came and he rolled over on his side to face away from Steve.

"I don't think you remember the fact I said I was passed the petty whims of humanity," Johann said quietly as he hid his face from Steve who avoided further prying into the mind of his former enemy. He sadly stood up and walked to the door knowing that their conversation was at an end. Before exiting he turned to face Johann once more.

"Try and get some rest, I'll check up on you in the morning, the doc said she needed to use a real big needle to get through that thick skin of yours so I wouldn't miss it for the world." With that small quip, he left, closing the door behind him. The room fell silent as the sounds of machines murmured quietly. Then, ever so quietly, a voice spoke out into the darkness.

"Thank you."


	4. I'm Only Human

Dawn beckons and as usual Steve is up the minute the light shines through the curtains. He awakes to a slight startle, at first confused by his surroundings, he then lets out a sigh of relief as he recalled yesterday's events and gently lay his head back down again. Life just does these strange things to you and expects you to be fine. His mind was busy with thoughts, the past day's events have been something he previously believed would be fantasy. Except, it happened, he was currently living in modern times almost 70 years after his time. It was terrifying, but he wouldn't let it get him down. He was going to continue acting on his ideals that he held close to his heart he wouldn't let this new world change him, no matter how hard it tries. He swiftly stood to his feet and made up his bed before heading to the shower. He stared at the bathroom like he was looking inside some sort of advanced spaceship. Eventually, after a bit of tinkering, he worked it out and got himself ready for training today. A casual short sleeve shirt and activewear pants specifically made to his size. It almost weirded him out how accurate the clothing choices and sizes were but he thought it was best not to dwell on it.

He exited the room making sure to take his key with him as he headed on down into the infirmary to check on Johann and to see if he was awake and ready. He didn't know why, but he had to make sure he was okay. Something tugged at his heart as he made his way down the elevator and into the infirmary in the building over. He slowly walked through trying to remember the path he took from last night before noticing the same room he left and quickened his step as he walked over there.

He tried to look in the window of the room but to his annoyance, it was covered by curtains. He swiftly, yet gently, knocked at the door. After waiting a few moments he entered half-covering his eyes in case he saw something he didn't want to see. However, he was greeted with Johann sitting on the bed talking to the nurse calmly. He looked better now and was dressed ready for training.

"Now, if you start to feel nauseated, lightheaded or anything out of the ordinary I don't want you staying out there. You come straight to me you understand?"

"Yes headmistress," Johann replied like a teenager being scolded before pushing himself off the bed.

"It's not a joking matter Schmidt. If you let yourself get more worked up as you have been then it could lead to some serious problems and –" The doctor spotted Steve at the door and halted the conversation she was having. After a moment of recollecting her thoughts, she turned back to the stubborn patient. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again and don't hesitate to come and talk to me if you need anything. You know how to contact me." With that, she swiftly left the room and began talking to other medical professionals who hastily walked away.

There was an awkward pause as the two soldiers stared at each other for a moment. "Nothing happened correct?" Johann said sternly folding his arms across his chest, which Steve noted that they were covered in gloves.

"Sure," he replied not wanting to start any arguments or more fainting spells. "It's breakfast now… Are you allowed to eat anything or?"

"I'm fine, it was nothing. I can eat normally it was just the shock of the moment. That's all." Johann did not want to talk further about what happened or how he felt about it. He, like the doctor, brushed past Steve before gesturing him to follow him to the dining hall. Steve rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed.

"You know, if we're going to be working together on an assignment I need to know if I can trust you to have my back."

"Well, I guess you can find out if you're worthy of my trust soon enough. Not to spoil the surprise but, you won't be," Johann replied with a small laugh not looking back at Rogers as they continued on their current path. Steve sighed before taking in the figure in front of him. He noted he wore long-sleeved everything and did not show any skin apart from his neck and face. It had played at Steve's mind from time to time to wonder whether or not Johann was indeed all red or just his face as his name suggests. For a moment Steve thought of times that he could discover that for himself, perhaps in their room he could quickly catch a glimpse or.

"Are you done staring?" Johann asked annoyed as Steve almost crashed into him. He was facing Steve now with an angry look on his face his eyes narrowing in thought as he looked him up and down. "What were you looking at?" Johann did not like being stared at and Steve couldn't believe he was doing it so obviously, he at least thought he had some sort of subtly.

"Nothing. I was just lost in thought that's all," Steve quickly replied before noticing they were standing just outside of the main dining hall shared by all their housing block.

"Right…" Johann said before turning around to enter the room. The hall was filled with a few people scattered around at tables, some in large groups chatting away boastfully gossiping and some people chose to sit on their own. Some heads turned to look at their two new arrivals but were suddenly intimidated and stared back at their food. Steve was confused for a moment before he looked up at his companion who had a sour look on his face.

Jeeze, for someone who wants to be seen as a great leader he hates being stared at. If Steve was honest with himself he hated it too. It's not like he was some relic to gawk at, neither of them was. It's not their fault they were awoken in a different time. He steered Johann towards the food and away from other people. Johann watched Steve closely and seemed to mimic what he put on his plate, but in a different order and portions. Steve, however, did not notice and found a spot for both of them to sit facing each other.

It was a silent meal. Apart from the sounds of the others talking the pair did not speak to each other.

"So… How was your sleep?" Johann quietly chimed in as he began poking around at his salad with a fork.

"Huh? Oh, sleep yeah," Steve took a moment to collect his thoughts, he was honestly surprised Johann even bothered to ask. "It was alright. The beds aren't soft which is good, though at points I felt like I was –"

"Drowning in your pillow?" Johann finished, to Steve's surprise, his sentence perfectly.

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"The hospital bed was too soft, near impossible to sleep on it. I don't understand how anyone could find it comfortable." Johann seemed quite annoyed at the fact and evident by his sour attitude this morning, he did not get a good enough sleep to be around people. Steve gave a small chuckle in response, it seems they do share some similarities in preferences.

"I can imagine that being a nuisance, though I thought someone like you would have beautiful luxurious beds or did they treat their leader the way he treated them?" Steve said looking up from his food with a small smirk.

"Oh very clever use of your limited vocabulary Rogers," Johann said looking up at him to meet his gaze, "I didn't sleep much during the war. Then again I never slept much at any point in my life. My beds were comfortable yes, but nothing like what they are now."

"At least you had a bed most of the time, try sleeping on the ground."

There was a slight pause before Johann let out a scoff and replied, "if only you knew Rogers."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing," and with a small smile, Johann finished his meal and returned his tray to the kitchens. He waited for Steve to do the same before they set off to the training grounds.

The training grounds of the facility were vast and ranged in all sorts of amusements. From indoor obstacle courses to train people in stealth and precision. To shooting ranges full of numerous still and moving targets that tested skills for a range of weapons. It was a good day for training as there were few clouds in the sky and the weather was just cool enough not to make it an exhausting process. The two slowly emerged in the sunlight before being greeted by someone who looked like they were in charge of them for the day.

"Hello gentleman, my name is Agent 21 and I am one of the operators of the training programs at this facility. Today we won't be doing anything too strenuous though I doubt anything I could put you through would be too hard on you." 21 flicked through some pages quickly on his tablet device before looking up at the two of them again, "you will be joining some of the seasoned agents here with a refresher course. I hope that's not going to be too hard for you since you haven't done anything with us yet, but do not fear you don't have to participate straight away. You can, as they say, watch and learn."

The two super soldiers looked at each other and back to their commanding officer with intrigue. They both genuinely wanted to know how things worked in the future, and whether good old fashioned boot camp was any different. They were lead to an oval of dirt and grass where about 15 other agents stood around chatting. Once 21 called their attention they all looked at the pair excited at some new competition. A few of them were cocky and talked to their friends about how, even though the two were super-soldiers, they could easily be beaten with experience and training. 21 clapped his hands together to get his agents attention again, "Alright you guys, let's show these old guys what we're made of. Laps until you drop let's go." Without hesitation, they all set off around the track the old soldiers' eyes following them closely.

After a few minutes of the sprinting their hardest around the track, Johann let out a small laugh. Steve looked at him curiously as to what was so funny, "what?"

"I feel like I'm back at Hitler Youth. This is something boys would do to impress their superiors, not grown men."

"This is only the beginning Schmidt, who knows what else they can do," Steve chimed in standing up for the agents who were giving it their all.

"Sure, if you say so," Johann said with little hope in his voice that the men and women could impress him. They were supposedly highly skilled but he would have to see it with his own eyes to believe it.

"Always so negative," Steve muttered shaking his head as he noticed Agent 21 one making his way over to them.

"So, what do you two think? Not too hard for your first day?" He asked jokingly and before Steve could make a comment Johann beat him to it.

"Sure, for the first day of secondary school physical training, it's perfectly acceptable."

"I'm sure you'll find that they are running much faster and for longer than school children skul- Schmidt."

"Modern times must have become soft then if that's the case."

One of the track runners caught words of their conversation and skidded to a halt to turn around and face up to the old dictator. "You want to prove yourself then old man or are you just talk?" Agent 21 went to dismiss the voice but a few more joined in gesturing to the super soldiers to show them what they can do. This retaliation seemed to please Schmidt greatly as a sly grin stretched across his face.

"I do not need to prove myself boy, I already have, and you can read your history books again if you'd like to know. Alas, I am sure I and my good friend Captain America can show you a thing or two about how to handle yourself on a real battlefield."

Steve looked slightly offended that he was included in the berating of the agents who all came to a halt in front of them. Agent 21 shook his head before speaking, "Fury said you would be like this, I guess simple running is not enough to test minds of seasoned soldiers. Follow me." With a simple wave of his hand, his agents formed lines as they followed him, the pair closely behind them. They were lead into a small warehouse, although it was not a warehouse. It was a highly sophisticated building with technology woven into the very foundation of it. It was a training ground for missions of all types. Agent 21 typed into a panel and shapes began to shift to from obstacles, fake buildings, and even robots to act like people. "Courtesy of Stark Industries, we have the best training equipment in the world to test the will and mind of our field agents."

Stark, Steve thought the name sounds very familiar, was Howard still alive? His mind began to dwell on his past before he was shaken awake by the sound of machines working. Agent 21 stood in front of the training ground entrance with a tablet in his hand. "Now, what would you two like to do?"

Steve's eyes widened, he didn't want any part in this muscle measuring contest. Did Schmidt forget what the Doctor told him? He looked over at his companion whose eyes were lit up with a fire of excitement. "No, nothing. Look I am sorry for what he said but I know for certain that proving yourself like this only causes division amongst units. We shouldn't be comparing our skills with one another, we should be working together to build each other up. That's what being a team means." He sharply turned to look Schmidt in the eyes who returned his look with pure anger. Yet, Schmidt's demeanour changed when Steve gave him a look to remind him of what happened last night. He was certain Schmidt did not want a repeat of what happened in front of the people he just called weakly.

Agent 21 stroked his chin impressed by Steve's little patriotic speech even though it made him internally laugh. "Alright boys, you two can calm down, it was just a bit of a joke, well more of a test but that is beside the point. Fury would be pleased to hear of your progress."

Progress? Schmidt thought rather confused at what was happening, but like that they were ignored and the established Agents went about their usual training regime of practising hostage situations and similar. The two merely watched and Steve often looked back at Schmidt to make sure he didn't say anything rude again. Once the little show and tell was done it was lunch and the two of them sat in the same spot they did for breakfast.

"What do you think he meant by when he said that we made progress?" Schmidt asked as he stared intently at his plate. Steve sighed wishing he would just eat his food and stop bringing up what happened as if his whole life was dedicated to analysing every situation.

"I'm not sure. It could mean anything, perhaps they were surprised that we didn't jump straight into fighting anyone. Well, at least I didn't."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Schmidt asked with a raised brow looking up at Steve who looked at him startled and replied.

"No."

"Then I didn't fight anyone so we both were included in your idea of progress. Besides, I doubt that was what he meant. There must be something more they're not telling us. That Fury is not to be trusted." Schmidt said in a hushed tone as he slowly continued to eat his food. Steve was going to object but decided against it as it seems his foe had already made up his mind. They ate in silence before the Doctor from before arrived and spotted them instantly making her way over to them.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Schmidt replied sternly, he was back to his sour mood from earlier.

"Don't get snappy with me. You know why I need to check up on you, now did anything happen today? If you want I can make sure you can rest long-"

"I said I was fine!"

Schmidt snapped his gaze towards her as he raised his voice which raised eyebrows of some of the other people in the room. Steve looked at him with genuine concern in his eyes, something was off about his old enemy, and it made him uncomfortable. There was no way Schmidt would ever admit he was in pain, he paused his thought for a moment before interjecting with a solution.

"You know Doc, I'm not feeling too well myself, and perhaps jumping straight back into the reigns was not the best idea for us. Maybe we could use the rest of the day to get accustomed to the rest of this place. Get to know key people and things like that," Steve was running out of words but he wanted to push his point across as best as he could. The Doctor looked at him with a curious thought playing at her mind before sighing.

"Fine, you two may continue the day as you wish, I will re-evaluate your timetables for you." She stopped for a moment before turning back to Schmidt who didn't meet her eye, "don't forget our appointment tonight." With that, she strutted off without another word. There was a long pause before Schmidt looked up at Steve.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know." With that comment, Steve stood up and grabbed both his and Johann's plate to take back to the return window. Johann sat their silent for a moment before following him quietly out of the hall and back to their room. Schmidt did not have the same bravado as he once had when he started the day. It was almost like he had sunk into himself, deep in thought.

Steve, on the other hand, seemed much more chipper. He was quite proud of himself today for being the better man and teaching the modern-day agents what good old fashioned teamwork was all about. Once they reached the room the two of them entered quietly with Schmidt heading straight for his bed just sitting there looking through the bedside table for any books or something to amuse himself. To his disappoint all he could find was a bible. Steve made his way over to his bed taking off his shoes and laying down resting his hand above his head. He always hated this, just sitting and waiting around, but if it meant that Schmidt wouldn't have another freakout and compromise their mission then he would do anything. Giving up on trying to distract himself Schmidt soon followed in Steve's footsteps and lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

All that was heard was whistles and various noises coming from outside their window as the breeze gently blew through the curtains. A small clock was ticking on the table they shared between their beds. The world felt peaceful for a rare moment in time.

"Why do you wear gloves all the time?" Steve said not feeling comfortable with the extended silence between them.

"What? What kind of question is that? Why do you need to know?" Schmidt replied startled by the sudden break in silence.

"Oh, no reason… It's just that it's kind of odd really, I mean it's quite warm today and you seem to be geared up for a winter expedition."

"So?" He raised an eyebrow at the sudden seemingly random personal question. He rolled over on his side to face the American trying to decipher his thought pattern. Steve rolled on his side as well to face him their eyes meeting.

"I'm just curious… That's all. Like I said we need to trust each other and –"

"And to trust me you need to know why I wear certain clothes? Why do you need to take them off?" Schmidt scoffed looking away from Steve whose face turned bright red.

"No-o of course not! It was just a question!"

"Well then maybe you should stop asking them."

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. They decided after a small rest to snoop around the facility getting to know receptionists and anyone else of interest. After dinner, Schmidt departed from Steve as he reluctantly went to visit the Doctor again. The one good thing about their day was that they both got to visit the onsite library where Steve got some blank sketchbooks and Schmidt got some of the largest books Steve had ever seen. Steve sat in their room, reading light on next to him, as he sketched various things he saw in the room for practice. He then found his mind wandering as he began to sketch a face. He later realised he was forming the face of the infamous Red Skull. The one key thing he noticed was that, instead of Schmidt's usual scowl, he drew him with a genuine smile. Steve was taken aback by it for a moment as he realised he had never seen his enemy smile so kindly before. In response, he smiled back at it his mind suddenly flooding with happy and calming emotions. He was quickly snapped back to reality as he heard someone begin to open the door. He quickly snapped the sketchbook shut and placed it on his right as he stared at the door. He was meet with none other than Schmidt who carefully closed the door behind him. He locked it and made his way straight to the bathroom as he quickly snatched whatever comfortable night time clothes they gave him.

Steve was shocked by the sudden entrance and subsequent exit. He was waiting for some snarky remark or just anything other than that. It felt like forever before he emerged his arms folded tightly as to not see his hands before quickly pulling back the covers and getting into them without uttering a single word. Steve couldn't handle it anymore. This man was either going to tell him what was going on or he was going straight to Fury to tell him to forget the whole thing. "Alright, what is it? There has to be something going on and don't you even think about avoiding the question his time Schmidt. We are meant to be a team and as much as I hated the idea of us having to work together I'd rather you be okay then be always looking over my shoulder to make sure you are alright."

Silence. Then a small shuffle as Schmidt constricted himself in his blanket further. "I don't want to talk about it alright? Is that so much to ask."

"it is better for you to get your feelings out now before some time when we are in the middle of a fight."

"Oh would that be inconvenient for you and your perfect image," Schmidt spat viciously. Steve was not going to back down, not this time.

"Listen you can say what you want about me but that's not going to change what you're feeling and its certainly not going to make you feel any better."

Schmidt was silent again before exhaling loudly. "There isn't much to talk about. I lost everything. Everything I ever worked hard for, everything I sacrificed to get somewhere with my life is just gone. Now I am no one. It's like what I did never mattered, what I experienced barely reality. I lost and that's all there is to it." Steve was surprised that Schmidt spoke again, but he knew there was more than just that, but he dare not press any more than he has.

"I know what you mean. I lost everyone I ever knew, everyone I ever loved… All we can do now is move forward and just hope for the best in the future."

"I don't see me moving on anytime soon. I'm only human after all." Silence soon followed Schmidt's statement, Steve rolled over to look away from him a hopeless sigh following. All that was left between them was silence.


	5. If Walls Could Talk

Over the next couple of weeks of their time at the base together both Johann and Steve managed to break more equipment than expected. Johann more so, but that was mainly due to his intense anger that would show itself as the destruction of government property. The two had become an inseparable pair and were never seen without each other. They stuck together like glue one part to make sure the other didn't get the upper-hand and the other being they still didn't trust their new home. Their nights would usually consist of dinner and then Johann making a long detour to the library to grab new books detailing new scientific discoveries, equations and anything new he could find. Steve, on the other hand, decided to indulge himself in the pop-culture of the day, mainly with how art has changed over the years. One thing the two of them had in common was their liking of music. Johann preferred more orchestral styles with Steve liking swing and upbeat rhythms. However, the two of them would spend time listening to the radio and judging anything that would play.

"They are singing drabble, what is the point of this music other than being a nuisance," was usually what Johann would say with a huff, followed by a roll of his eyes. Steve would try and find the positives in all new forms of art justifying it by saying that it was a 'different time' and that 'they didn't understand it yet'. Outside of training and learning about the new world Johann would disappear for an hour at a time every night and come back late. Some days he'd come back in a happier mood and others he wouldn't even make eye contact with anything remotely close to Steve.

Once their few weeks were up they were greeted with a few men in suits who informed them that they will be integrated back into society. The catch being they can't live anywhere but the United States. This lead to protesting but Steve couldn't wait to get off the military base and into a normal apartment. The presence of soldiers, weapons and anything relating to war set him on edge. He didn't show it but it drove him insane most days and he could feel himself ready to snap and people's disrespect or their lack of care for their job.

"And how am I supposed to live in 'normal' society," Johann questioned as he was instructed to begin packing up whatever he had. "I don't exactly have a very pleasing presence." The agent looked at his partner before back to the annoyed man with a flick of his wrist another suited man brought in a sleek black metallic suitcase.

"In here will be everything you need to blend in with normal society," the agent spoke with a slightly mocking tone, "I suggest you get familiar with it before we leave." The two super-soldiers were left to get ready. Johann flicked open the case and peered into it. It was very futuristic, unlike anything he had seen previously with his time here. There was a small piece of card and printed on it was a note from Director Fury.

"Think of this as a thank you"

On the back of the note, it had instructions on how to use what looked to be a piece of holographic fabric. He waited for Steve to enter the bathroom before moving the fabric slowly towards his face as the card instructed. It told him to think of a face that he wanted, and he decided to think of his own face before it was mutilated by Erskine's serum. He imagined himself and what he would look like now should he had never taken it. Then all at once in a small flash of light, he saw in the mirror, attached to the case, a pale-skinned man with a sharp jawline and neat orange hair. It was an unreal experience to see himself in that mirror, his life seemed to flash before his eyes.

"Who the hell?! Oh… its… You?" Steve opened the door of the bathroom greeted by a different man than he left there. "Is… that you're facing?"

Johann turned around to fully face his roommate even without the red skull he still carried a very intimidating glare and look. "Ah yes, this is what I imagined I would have looked like anyway. You see the face I had before when I was fighting you it was ah- how do I say, borrowed?" He finished with a small sigh before closing the case behind him. "Wait, I didn't cut someone's face-off if that's what you think. I modelled it after some baker I saw once who had a similar face structure. I'm not that barbaric." He gathered the case and his suitcase full of clothing and left the room. Steve uttered a sigh of relief when Johann confirmed that he was wearing some poor man's face like a mask, he then proceeded to carry his own things out after him.

The two of them were escorted to a car which drove them to their destination. Steve had found out about where they were going before Johann even realised they were going to be moved. It was going to be an apartment in Washington DC, in a nice part of town. The building was very old school with beautifully carved wooden embellishments, and it came with its own gym in the basement where pictures of old boxing heroes were hanged proudly. The two of them were given instructions, allowances and anything else they might need before saying their goodbyes to the agents and hello to the receptionist. They were shown their apartment, which they would be sharing under Fury's instruction, except this time they had their own rooms.

Johann went straight in to find the room he preferred, he chose the one furthest away from the road and sounds of people. Steve didn't mind as he liked to people watch from time to time and enjoyed the feeling of comfort knowing others thrived in the world. "So what do you think? Not like the lavishly decorated homes the Nazi's gave you?" Steve joked as the two of them met in the living room. Johann rolled his eyes at his foes comment.

"For the record, I've never really lived in my own home unless you count the rooms I had in my numerous bases around Europe."

Steve began to see a pattern with Johann and how he would respond to questions. He noticed that anytime he would mention Nazis it would be with disdain and disgust but when it came to HYDRA it was something he was proud of. To Steve, it was unfathomable how anyone could like HYDRA but the man did create it so it would be hard to change his mind on how evil he and his minions were.

There was an awkward silence before a knock piped up at the door and Steve went to briskly answer it. He opened to a smiling blonde with a fiery personality as she greeted him as her new neighbour. They exchanged the brief contacts and the usual 'if you ever need anything I'm just across the hall.' Johann didn't like her overt friendliness and stood out of her view waiting for her to pull some trick on the two of them. Alas, nothing happened and Steve re-entered their room with a bottle of alcohol gifted from her. "It's almost like she knew we were coming," Johann said suspiciously.

"Right… She could have been told before-hand? Who knows, maybe she's just friendly, she seemed nice anyway we could get to know her." He said as he walked back into the kitchen to put the bottle away. He noted that the pantry and fridge were stocked with the basics which were a relief because right now he just wanted to rest. Johann's mind however stuck to the phrase 'get to know her better' he didn't want to get to know her, and in his chest, he felt this pang of anger thinking about Steve and her being friendly.

The rest of the day wasn't eventful. The two of them spent time finding local grocery stores and places to go for their basic needs. Steve's mind wandered to decorations to make the place feel more like home with Johann adding he wanted a gramophone for 'old time's sake'. Steve didn't reject the idea but had no idea how to find one now. Once they had made their acquaintance with the room the two of them retired for bed.

Sleeping was the worst part of the day for the two of them. It was filled with dread for what their dreams may bring them and the silence that engulfed them reminded them of past struggles. Steve was feeling extra sensitive to little things tonight with the sound of cars driving by his window reminding him of the lie SHIELD had tried to present the day he woke up. It sent shivers up his spine and his chest felt like it was being filled with ice-cold water. Memories of the war and guns firing would fill his ears until all other sounds were drowned out. Anger, sadness and fear were all he felt during these moments, but all that was seen were silent tears. After laying in his bed for hours he turned his head toward the digital clock on the side of his bed.

"3:00 AM"

He sighed, no sleep for him tonight. He slowly got out of bed and put more suitable clothes on, he was going to pay a visit to that gym. He found working out a great way to take his mind of things, but he could never fully push himself to let go. As he was making his way out someone else noticed he was leaving. Johann wasn't sleeping either and watched his roommate leave, bringing a sports bag with him. He quickly followed after him and surprised him when he reached the gym. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked with a small smirk as he watched Steve grab out punching bags one by one preparing for a long workout.

"Not now Schmidt," Steve said dismissively as he hanged up one of the punching bags. He wrapped his hands and wrists in a tight cloth preparing for impact against the hard bag. Johann was taken aback, Steve never referred to him as Schmidt except when he did something wrong or he was in a foul mood. The smirk slowly left his face as he made his way over to him holding the bag firmly with his hands.

"What's wrong?" Johann asked as he watched the super-soldier prepare furiously.

"If you want to joke around you can go back upstairs."

"I don't hear anyone laughing."

Steve looked up at Johann with a defiant expression but curious as to what game he wanted to play today. It wasn't like him to ask people how they were, he usually didn't care.

"You told me once that in order for us to achieve our mission we can't let our emotions get the better of us."

"We don't have a mission to achieve, there were no leads on some dark force in SHIELD. Fury hasn't spoken to us about anything," Steve continued rambling and it caused Johann to smile.

"That's really frustrating, isn't it? I want you to get all that frustrating and all that anxiety you feel and I want you to destroy this bag." He encouraged as he held onto it firmly.

"I'm not going to have a tantrum like you do Schmidt. I just want to go a few rounds then go back to sleep. Now get out of the way before I hit you."

"Come on Rogers," Schmidt replied eagerly, "just a couple of punches. You refer to me breaking things as a tantrum but you don't see me bottling up my anger, at least not as much... Just let it go Steve, and make this bag pay for all the frustration you feel. Pretend it's me, pretend it's someone else. It doesn't matter as long as you hit-"

Before Johann could finish Steve landed a solid punch into the side of it shocking him. "Good! Again! This time with more anger." Johann encouraged his former foe and it built up adrenaline in Steve like nothing else. The memories of war and pain, the sounds of gunfire returned. The presence of the one who caused him to nose dive a plane into the see made him seethe with regret, guilt and anger. He began to punch it more furiously each new hit a new regret, a new memory. Again and again, he punched it his teeth were clenched and his eyes staring dead at the bag. The sound of the plane crashing down rang in his ears, the shock of waking up to a new world, and as it all hit him at once he slammed his fist into the bag sending it and Johann flying across the room.

The room fell silent with the sound of Steve's harrowed breath being the only thing he heard now. Johann blinked in shock before slowly lifting himself off the ground. Looking up at Steve with his new face he smiled. He didn't say anything, he knew if he did it would only make him feel worse and as much as he enjoyed annoying the American he really didn't feel like getting punched into the wall again. He slowly got up from the floor, as Steve stood standing there, and grabbed another bag to hang up on the hook for another round. Steve looked up at him and nodded beginning to hit it again this time with less emotion behind it. Their therapy session as interrupted by a familiar voice ringing out from the corridor.

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury spoke his hands clasped firmly behind his back and his eyes intrigued as he had watched the small exchange for a while now. He began to walk towards the two and Steve stopped for a moment to reply.

"We slept for 70 years Sir. I think we've had our fill."

"Then you two should be out, celebrating, seeing the changing world."

Steve looked up at Fury curiously before walking over to his bag to begin unravelling the straps on his hands.

"Before we woke up we were at war. Then suddenly we're awake and they told him that he won, but they didn't tell him what he lost." Johann chimed in defensively as his eyes burned with anger at the interruption. Something about their time together, this precious hour, had meant something to him. The connection that only they had and understood. Coming from a time that hardly anyone alive was around to even witness let along be at the heart of it. Despite being the one who lost everything Johann couldn't help but feel that, from what he had read, Steve had been lied to about how great his country is after the war he fought desperately to finish.

"We've made some mistakes along the way," Fury said directing his attention to Johann sternly before turning it back to Steve, "Some, very recently."

"Are you here for a real mission sir?" Steve asked turned around to face Fury directly.

"I am."

"You ready for us to be back in the world?"

"I'm trying to save it," Fury hands Steve a file with the SHIELD emblem printed onto it. Johann moved to stand beside him to take a better look at it his eyes widened when he saw the content inside of it. The tesseract had been found and held by SHIELD after he had lost it during his fight with the Captain.

"HYDRA's secret weapon," Steve muttered looked to his left his eyes meeting with Johann's briefly.

"Not so secret now, I presume," Johann said annoyance in his voice as he looked up at Fury for answers.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for Rogers. He thought, what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Fury answered looking between the two of them.

"Who took it from you," Steve asked as he handed the file over.

"He's called Loki… He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you both up to speed on if you two are in. The world has gotten even stranger than you two already know."

Johann's eyes searched the ground curiously 'Loki' was a name he had definitely heard before. He couldn't quite remember when or where he had heard it. Something was reminding him of the mythology he once clung to for inspiration and guidance. Loki was the name of the God of trickery, but he was certain that their depictions were fiction, surely they were not real.

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve woke Johann from his train of thought as he spoke.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Fury added with his usual seriousness but a hint of a laidback attitude he rarely showed around others. Steve picked up his back and made his way to pick up the leftover punching bags which Johann followed quickly behind to help with. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you both back in your apartment. Is there anything you two could tell us about the tesseract we ought to know now?"

Without skipping a beat Johann replied firmly, "You should have left it in the ocean." It surprised Fury to hear that from him but to Johann, the power of the tesseract was very real, and his downfall. It showed him impossible futures and even greater power that he couldn't fathom. It sent him insane on a chase to become a god only to be thwarted by someone who believed they were nothing special. His lay awake at night thinking about all the futures he saw, the infinity stones, his life if he had taken different paths, it was a lot to think about and a lot to handle. It was definitely something no one, other than those experienced, should ever deal with.

The next morning after a short, but fulfilling, rest the two of them got ready and were boarded onto SHIELD signature Quinjet. Johann's disguise held up quite well and the technology that maintained it was excellent. It felt real and looked even more authentic. If he ever wanted to take it off he was given a case the size of a pair of glasses to put it in should he want to remove it. He doubted he was ever going to, at least not for a long while. Fury made a note in his briefing that the agents and people he was meeting had no idea what his past was so it was best to keep it that way. Johann scoffed at the idea, a German following the one and only Captain America around, has a similar physique and also lived in the 30s, no one was ever going to suspect anything.

They sat on the Quinjet next to each other. This was their first time on a plane together since the fight. To say the air was a bit tense was an understatement. Even though the two had gotten acquainted for a while now none of them could shake that feeling that the other wanted to end them. Steve was handed a holographic tablet to display information about Dr Bruce Banner, also known as the incredible Hulk. Johann peered over his shoulder to watch the videos alongside him curious as to what this scientist had attempted.

"So this Dr Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on us?"

"A lot of people were," Agent Coulson said bluntly as he made his way over to stand near them. "You were the world's first superhero." Johann scoffed and looked the other way, he made taking the serum sound so easy and pleasant. "And the world's first supervillain." The flattery fell on deaf ears as Johann's attention remained elsewhere. "Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way did it?" Johann said with venom in his voice, but a tang of sympathy as he understood the want to be something so badly that you'd destroy yourself in the process to get it.

"Not so much," Coulson said solemnly. "When he's not that thing though the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Steve looked up at Coulson with raised brows, not quite understanding who Coulson was referring to.

"He means he is very intelligent," Johann added studying his gloves, tired of the conversation. After a small moment of silence, Coulson looked awkwardly between the two before turning his attention purely onto Steve.

"I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you officially. I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Coulson said with the intent of being endearing but it just left Steve feeling rather weirded out. "I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Johann tried hard to hold back his laugh at the sheer social ineptness of the man speaking to Rogers. Steve just got up from his seat and moved away from Johann before he decided to do anything and joined the pilots near the cockpit of the jet. "You know, it's really just a huge honour to have you onboard this…"

To save him from talking Steve replied firmly, "I hope I'm the man for the job." He was earnest about the comment though. Surely if this Loki was a huge threat why would they ask a couple of old-timers to fight to save the world? Surely by now with people like Banner attempting to be super soldiers, there were others just as strong out there to defend it. "Oh, you are." Coulson abruptly replied, "Absolutely. We uh, made some modifications to your uniform. I had a little design input."

"His uniform?" Johann piped in with a chuckle, "isn't the stars and stripes a little old hack for the new generation?"

"With everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light," Coulson replied defensively, "people might just need a little old-fashioned. Don't worry Agent, we didn't skip out on your uniform either." Agent, that's what he was to be called. No formalities, no fake name or alias to go by. Just the word Agent, like he was one of the cannon fodder Fury had at his disposal. Johann sighed and went back to staring blankly into the abyss not enthusiastic for the day ahead.


End file.
